


Sorry I Slept With Your Sister

by Curvynpervy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Established Relationship, F/F, I dodge the word sex, M/M, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvynpervy/pseuds/Curvynpervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjorlas and Grantaire can't find a quiet place to have their... Alone time. Grantaire's roommate Eponine is always home and Enjolras's sister Cosette is still living with him, and she is just as busy as Eponine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I Slept With Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted.

“Fuck. Grantaire, where are your keys?” Enjolras was talkinging into the shorter man’s neck, feeling his pants for more than just keys. “I think you need to open the door. Now.”

Grantaire struggled to take his hands off Enjolras to fish his keys from his pocket. When he turned around Enjolras clung to him, pressing against his back and continuing his attentions to ‘Taire’s neck. He’d already made 2 marks and was going for a new record of 4.

The door opened and they practically fell inside. In fact, they only stumbled in far enough to close the door before they fell to the floor in a tangled mess. They were both willing to just do the deed right there, except for something tugging at the back of Grantaire’s mind. He brushed it away as Enjolras pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head, revealing a body that Grantaire couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch. He pulled the pale man back down into a deep kiss, enjoying every second of his hands roving over bare skin.

Suddenly he felt something jabbing him in the side.

“Oy! You’re not going to get naked right here, are you? Because I really don’t want to have to imagine you two rolling all over each other every time I take my sneakers off.”

The men broke apart and Grantaire looked up to see his dark haired roommate glaring down at them. Fuck, he thought.

“Sorry Eponine.” Enjolras quickly got off of Grantaire and found his shirt. “We didn’t know you’d be home.”

Enjolras quickly gathered his wits and helped Grantaire up off the floor, brushing him off gently. The blond glanced between the two for a moment and smiled awkwardly.

“‘I’m going to go.” He kissed Grantaire’s cheek. “See you around, Eponine.”

Grantaire stared desperately at his boyfriend as the door closed between them.

* * *

 

Grantaire didn’t hate Eponine. He couldn’t hate her. She was the sister he’d never had. They’d spent so many nights together when she didn’t want to go home. She’d helped him when he was so desperate for Enjolras. She’d been his designated driver countless times. Hell, He bought her tampons on occasion. Grantaire definitely didn’t hate Eponine.

He hated that she never left the goddamn house unless he was with her. He hated that he couldn’t bring his boyfriend home after a date because SURPRISE! Eponine was there. He hated that she could hear whenever they actually made it to the bedroom. One time they were almost to the door, when she opened her door to go to the kitchen and broke them up with some awkward hellos and good-byes.

Enjolras’s house wasn’t much better. He shared a flat with his sister Cosette, whom he would never boot out because she was his sister and that's cruel. Cosette was sweet, and kind and she never wanted to hurt anyone and neither Grantaire nor Enjolras would even want to risk polluting her mind with theirs dirty dos. Plus that'd just be weird with the whole sibling thing.

So they were very limited. And very ‘cockblocked’, as Bahorel would put it (Bahorel had offered to leave his place empty and at times, Grantaire was tempted).

Never the less the times when they could actually be alone and together were… limited. That’s why when Grantaire got Eponine’s texts, he was very excited.

* * *

 

"Maybe we could get her a dog." Enjolras suggested. "And she'd have to take it on walks."

Grantaire shook his head forlornly. "Our landlord doesn't allow large pets like dogs. Besides, Eponine isn't the type to walk a dog, she'd get too bored."

"We could always set her up with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Make a few suggestions."

"Bahorel."

"Bahorel has a girlfriend."

"Who we know is up for it."

"Stop now." Grantaire made a face. Not so much about the idea of a threesome, but more about setting up a threesome that he wouldn't be involved in. It just felt sleazy to him.

"Montparnasse? Didn't she used to run around with him?"

"He's a criminal, Enjolras. He kills people."

Enjolras huffed. "You're just turning down my suggestions... I'm going to the bathroom."

As Enjolras got up, Grantaire got his phone out, sending a quick text to Eponine.

 

SENT MESSAGE:

Going to be late to night probably

 

It wasn't long before she responded.

 

Text from Eponine (427-76…)

I won’t be home until late.

Text from Eponine (427-76…)

That doesn’t mean I won’t be home at all.

 

Grantaire grinned at his phone screen and faced it towards the table. He glanced around, thinking about the present and the not-so-distant future. The swanky restaurant smelled of freshly baked bread and garlic, and that mixed with the amazing new cologne that Enjolras was wearing was enough for Grantaire to not even need a meal.

Enjolras returned, looking happy to be back with his boyfriend. Grantaire was giddy with excitement and pulled Enjolras’s hands to the middle of the table so they could talk closer.

“Eponine, my lovely roommate whom we all love, is going to be out tonight.”

“And?” Enjolras wasn’t always good at getting subtext, so he was lucky he was book smart and passionate.

“And we’ll have the apartment to ourselves.” Grantaire punctuated the sentence with a wink, a sly smile curling at the sides of his mouth.

“Ah.” Enjolras copied the smile and leaned in to kiss Grantaire.

“So, are we going to skip the opera?” Grantaire asked, batting his eyelashes hopefully.

“That’s what this is about? You not wanting to go to the opera?” Enjolras should have been mad. He should have scolded Grantaire because Jehan worked hard to get these tickets for them. But the way Grantaire was looking at him was too adorable to hate the man.

Grantaire’s smile faded and he lowered his voice enough that only they could hear.

“It’s not my fault if I want to pull every article of clothing off of you and kiss every inch of that perfect skin.”

Enjolras shivered and considered it for a moment. Then the image of Jehan’s pouting face reminded him that the poet was also going to be there and would be waiting for them.

“No, Grantaire. We have to go to the opera, I thought you liked opera, I thought it calmed you.”

“It does, but…”

“Listen, after the opera, I’ll let you do whatever you want, to me, with me, or for me, but for now... Waiter! We’d like to order.”

* * *

 

The opera was fine, Jehan loved it. But Grantaire will admit he was too focused on the blond sitting next to him and Enjolras won't even admit to himself that he had no clue what his opinion was on the opera.

 

They got to Grantaire's building at around 12, which Grantaire figured wasn't the 'late' that Eponine was talking about. He did have more pressing issues on his mind. Like the thing that was pressing against the front of Enjolras's pants. Keeping their hands to themselves was even harder on the way up to the apartment, because now they didn't risk getting in an accident with their hands all over each other.

The pair emerged from the elevator with messed hair and kiss swollen lips, Grantaire stumbled to his door and Enjolras leaned against the wall right next to the door frame, watching Grantaire fumble through his keys.

"You're so cute when you're focused." Enjolras smiled. Grantaire looked up with an expression that was almost pained.

"We're literally going to fuck in every room of this apartment." He pulled Enjolras towards him and spun so they were pushing the door open. Enjolras kicked it closed as his bow tie was being undone.

He pulled Grantaire's shirt up as far as he could before realizing he should unbutton it. The unbuttoning was done as they moved down the hall, finally making it to Grantaire's door and getting inside when both jackets and Grantaire's shirt had been cast onto the hallway carpet.

Inside the room, they were met with a series of screams. Enjolras pushed Grantaire behind him instinctively and investigated the source of the noise.

Eponine was on the bed, clearly without a shirt, or maybe even any clothes at all, covering herself with the blankets and looking rather pissed the fuck off. Even for Eponine, she looked pissed. And next to her was...

"Enjolras?" Cosette was in a similar state as Eponine, except on the other side of the bed.

"Cosette?" He suddenly felt rather awkward, clearly having walked in on Eponine and his sister... Doing girl stuff.

"Shit." Grantaire had been observing the fact that the room was not actually his. Eponine's clothes were strewn in a hamper near the closet, Eponine's laptop was sitting on Eponine's desk. He was starting to think they'd accidentally barged into Eponine's room. But what they had barged in on was another story.

Eponine glared at them for a little while before finding a grip on a heavy pillow and throwing it at them whilst screaming "Get the fuck out!"

The men were happy to comply, although Enjolras gave a second look back when he heard a quiet sob escape Cosette.

Eponine quickly pulled Cosette to her, rubbing the other woman's arm comfortingly.

"It's ok. We'll talk it over. Nothing's going to change between you and me, alright?"

"But they saw us!" Cosette turned herself to cry into Eponine's shoulder.

"Calm down there, Cersi Lannister." Eponine tried to joke, then she realized just how much in bad taste the joke was. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Why don't you go get dressed and we can go out and talk to them together, alright?"  

Cosette nodded and got up, pulling on the dress Eponine had pulled off of her with such force, there was a brief fear that it would tear. As Cosette got dressed, Eponine did the same, choosing sweatpants from her drawers rather than the pencil skirt she'd worn earlier. She waited and watched Cosette get dressed, a fond look on her face.

They left the room arm in arm, finding Grantaire with his shirt back on and Enjolras looking almost sick. The women sat at the table and they all sat in silence for a while. Finally Grantaire spoke up.

"I'm sorry, we-" he was interrupted by Enjolras.

"What the fuck Eponine? My fucking sister?" His face looked slightly disgusted.

Eponine opened her mouth, but like Grantaire, was interrupted by a roaring blonde.

"I'm not just your sister." Cosette stood with a fist planted firmly on the table. "I'm also a person and I can sleep with whom ever I choose to as long as they chose to sleep with me. Eponine really had nothing to do with it. Plus it's your fucking fault we got together in the first place. You're the one who left his tennis shoes at his boyfriends apartment and had to have his boyfriend's roommate bring them home. I just so happened to have more courtesy to her than you did."

Eponine stared slack-jawed and decided against telling Cosette that she had never wanted her more than this moment.

"Courtesy?" Enjolras was ready, Grantaire had prepared him for thinking fast in a debate. "You call sex courtesy? Fuck, Cosette, I didn't even know you were a lesbian."

"I might not be a lesbian, what's that thing you always say about erasure? And the reason you didn't know is because you deny that I even have a fucking sexuality. You tiptoe around me like I'm a china doll that'll break the moment I find out what a penis is. News flash, bro, I'm not a china doll and I'm also not an idiot. But you're still a shitpickle."

There was a heavy silence for a while, with the siblings glaring at each other. Meanwhile Eponine and Grantaire exchanged awkward glances, silently asking each other what to do and responding with a shrug.

Enjolras and Cosette went back and forth, arguing must be in the blood because they were both really good at it. First Enjolras was angry that she didn’t tell him, then she responded by claiming he would have only reacted the way he is now. And so on it went, jumping from argument to arguement. Then Cosette talked about how she was a grown-ass adult and Enjolras told her she was, but a grown adult would have been more responsible about not getting caught. Eponine held up her hand to interrupt.

“Actually the getting caught thing was probably Grantaire and I’s fault.”

“I have an idea.” Grantaire takes his cue from Eponine to start calming things down. “What if one of us,” he gestured to himself and Eponine. “Move in with one of you and vice versa? That way we can avoid something like this happening ever again. Ever.”

Eponine smiled with a feeling half of pride for Grantaire and half of excitement at the thought of living with Cosette. Enjolras pouted but nodded and agreed that it was a good idea, and Cosette was all smiles and giggles with agreeing on the plan. Things were settled that night and a few days later, no one had to worry about catching, or being caught, in the act.

 


End file.
